Fear the Walking Dead: Ouroboros
"Ouroboros" is the third episode of season two of the survival horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, and the ninth episode of the series overall. The series is a prequel spin-off of the critically acclaimed program The Walking Dead and chronicles the stories of the first days of the zombie apocalypse. The episode was directed by Stefan Schwartz with a script written by Alan Page. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, April 24th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Fear the Walking Dead was created by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson. It is a spin-off of the critically acclaimed survival horror series The Walking Dead. * Based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * "FTWD: Ouroboros" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode had a viewership of 4.726 million people, which is down .855 from the previous episode. * This is the second episode of Fear the Walking Dead directed by Stefan Schwartz. It is his first episode from season two of the series. He previously directed "The Good Man". His next episode is "Wrath". He is also known for directing the "Prey" episode of The Walking Dead. * This is the first episode of Fear the Walking Dead written by Alan Page. His next episode is "Los Muertos". * Actress Michelle Ang becomes a series regular on Fear the Walking Dead beginning with this episode. She previously appeared in all sixteen installments of the Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462 web series. * This episode reveals the fate of the passengers of Flight 462, which was part of a spin-off web series. * This is the first and only appearance of Alan. * This is the first and only appearance of Ian. * This is the first and only appearance of Michael. * This is the first and only appearance of Tom. * This is the sixteenth and final appearance of Jake Powell. This is his only appearance on Fear the Walking Dead. He previously appeared in all sixteen installments of the Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462 web series. His death is confirmed in "Captive". Allusions * The title of this episode, "Ouroboros", is a symbol represented as a snake eating its own tail. It represents an endless cycle of repetition of life or growth. * In this episode, Nick Clark covers himself in blood to escape a herd of walkers. This is similar to the tactic employed by Rick Grimes and Glenn Rhee as first seen in issue #2 of The Walking Dead comic book series, and in episode 1x02, "Guts" of The Walking Dead TV series. * Ofelia Salazar makes reference to Walgreens in this episode. Walgreens is an American pharmacy and sundries chain. It was founded in 1901 as Walgreen's Drugs by Charles R. Walgreen, Sr. Bloopers * In the Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462 web series, the character played by Michelle Ang was named Charlie. In this episode however, she is identified as Alex. * When the man in the lifeboat knocks the injured man into the water with the oar, the water surrounding the boat is undisturbed immediately after. Quotes * Madison Clark: What the hell's in Baja? * Daniel Salazar: Perhaps you should ask him. * Madison Clark: Why didn't you? * Daniel Salazar: I think that conversation would not end well. You'll be more... diplomatic. * Madison Clark: I'm not known for my diplomacy. .... * Madison Clark: Were you going to abandon us? * Victor Strand: How can I abandon seven people at once? .... * Travis Manawa: Hey, man. I am not the help. * Victor Strand: Clearly. I've upset you. Forgive me if I neglect certain niceties in light of our current predicament. You are a skilled technician and a viable member of this team. Now, pretty please, fix the goddamn boat. .... * Victor Strand: That's some nasty shit right there. .... * Ofelia Salazar: I can ask Madison for some stronger medicine. * Daniel Salazar: No. We take care of ourselves. * Ofelia Salazar: What do you suggest we do? Go to Walgreens? Pretty sure they're closed. .... * Alicia Clark: Stop putting us at the kids' table. * Chris Manawa: I'll watch her. * Alicia Clark: You're gonna get slapped. .... * Madison Clark: And, Victor, you even look wrong at anyone in my family, I will throw you overboard. * Victor Strand: You're not a killer. .... * Alex: This is the worst. It'll never hurt worse than right now. And every day will be a little better. This is the worst it's going to be. See also External Links * * * * * * Keywords Abigail | Baja | Boat | California | Crabs | Crash landing | Flight 462 | Mexico | Pacific Ocean | San Diego | Swimming | Zombies Category:Enrique Sanchez